


Lunch in the Park

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Kid Fic, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Lunch in the Park

"Ready for lunch, Scorpius?" Draco asked as they approached _The Serpentine Bar and Kitchen_.

"Do they have spag bol?" 

"Let's go and find out." Draco took his son's hand and entered the recently refurbished restaurant, which sat at one end of The Serpentine in the middle of Hyde Park. It was a mild day; Draco had wanted to get out for some fresh air. 

Ten years ago, Draco would have felt differently about mingling with Muggles. Watching his son's eyes light up as he picked out his lunch, including a bit of pudding, made all the difference in the world.


End file.
